Spreading the Joy
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: Formerly Happiness is Contagious  insert cheesy title here   When Captain Falcon's in a bad mood, he finds that a certain happy someone sure helps out... with everything.


**A/N Now that I'm mentally stable and all, I figured I'd repost this without bi-polar author's notes. The backstory stays the same- I was going through a struggle, and then my friend got a hold of me with a scholarship to her dream college, Cornish, and she was absolutely, goofily ecstatic, which cheered me up. And then, as if by magic, the problem with me was solved.**

**Now, I removed it out of fear that it was a bad story, so bear with my self-consciousness. Reviews appreciated as always!**

**I own nothing, I regret nothing, I let them forget nothing.**

**Let's do this!**

"Come on!"

At the moment, I am extremely pissed off at the world. Someone had just crashed into my car; ironic, because really you'd think I'd be the guy doing that kind of stuff. Just because I drove the fastest car in the world doesn't mean that I'm a perfect driver, but really, it's just a nut-kick from irony that someone had smashed in the side of the Blue Falcon.

The car was a damn Smart Car. A Smart Car lost control and slammed into the back side door. My empathy for Morrisette goes up a bit, but my anger is a lot higher than that. And the son of a bitch just drove off in his little Prima Donna car, pretending that didn't happen.

It was parked at the time, so that's good, I guess. But when I ran out of the cafe, it took me until I had walked to my door to find the crater in the middle of the back, and I about shat a brick. How the hell had it left that big a dent?

I'm Captain Falcon, for those of you who didn't get the reeeeally easy references, and I'm standing out here, wondering how the hell this happened. I'm at the cafe in the first place because I... well, erm... I... I was practicing something.

What something? Erm... well... okay. I was practicing how to break to my friend that I loved her. There. Ya happy? I'm not a mushy romantic type at all. I'm still not. But Daisy... wow. She's something else. Spunky, active, upbeat, and a truly fun person who was totally solid in her person skills. And she was truly nice, but I don't think she'd have had the damndest of what I thought. And since I'm not a romantic, I can't just go all Juandissimo Magnifico and declare my love and rip my shirt off with a rose in my teeth.

I considered it too. Never ever consider romantic decisions while watching cartoons.

So I, erm... made something. Yep. I made something for her. A... scrapbook. I made a damn scrapbook. God, I really do love this girl.

I didn't just randomly pick up scrapbooking like magic though, I got Daisy's friend Peach to help me. Peach is into all of that stuff, so we spent a relaxed hour going through pics of us and great moments we had spent together. It was... it was amazing to go through our friendship's lifetime and relive all through all these moments again. It really proved how I loved her.

Gah... I'm no good with this stuff...

I had created a scrapbook, if you weren't clued in already. And now it sat on the back left side behind my seat of the car... which was _smashed in by the fucking smart car oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

Really, I don't know how I'm gonna get it out. The car is caved in. Like, really caved in on that side. If the scrapbook's on that side, it's a spreadsheet now. God damn it!

I kick the nearby newspaper stand. I'd be perfectly content to just break down in a hissy fit, stomping my boots into the pavement while I shriek like a spoiled kid. This was just like a bad omen. I mean, from the looks of it God himself doesn't want me with Daisy. Who am I to get in the way of _God?_

He's... _God._

And God damned it, apparently.

I turn to the car- right now it's the closest thing to something I can be rationally angry at and it's gonna pay for it. "You piece of crap!" I kick in the crater even deeper, making a scene right about now. "It was a Smart Car! A _Smart! Car! _You can't handle a Smart Car doing thirty? The hell is wrong with you?"

It's then I hear a loud cheer of delight. I growl. Apparently irony's really overjoyed by how much she's shafted me. But then I hear the cheers continuing, and I realize that I recognize that cheerful voice.

Holy crap, it's the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself.

I turn around to see her dancing in the sidewalk, wearing casual clothes (a skirt- quite a stretch for her.) She may be extremely optimistic, but contrary to popular belief she's not exactly the ridiculous type optimistic. She's levelheaded and she doesn't really dance in streets (between you and me, she has two left feet.) So if she's that excited... something amazing happened.

I bite. "Yo, Princess!" I call, composing myself as I walk to the sidewalk.

"Dougie!" She wastes no time running over to be, grabbing me into a hug out of sheer joy. I can't help but smile, her happiness is contagious.

"Oh my god, Doug, oh my god!" she's shouting over and over. "You won't believe it."

A Smart Car, a _Smart freaking Car _almost destroyed my state-of-the-art race car. I'd believe in Santa right about now. "What won't I believe?" I ask her.

She lets the hug go (probably since I'm barely hugging back) and starts twirling me around in an ecstatic dance which I go along with clumsily. "Last night, Mario just asked me to marry him! Oh my god, this... I can't believe this!"

I grin ear-to-ear, genuinely too. She and Mario had been in love for a long time, and I mentally congratulated Mario for manning up. Me in my more-than-usual romantic state, I had a greater appreciation for the man in the red hat's cahones. "That is great. I'm seriously happy for you!"

"Thanks, Doug!" I find it funny that she's one of the few that calls me Doug. Even Daisy calls me Jay, by my request, but hell, for some reason she calls me Doug. She's nothing if not unmovable. "I mean, it happened last night, but it just now sunk in. I just randomly pieced it together." She stops dancing, collapsing on the bus stop bench. "My god, I'm going to marry Mario. He's going to be in my life forever." I see a tear brimming on her eye, which is glazed in dreaminess.

I take a seat next to her, wrapping a brotherly arm around her. "Damn straight. You don't get any straighter than Mario. You're two lovely, lucky people." With a chuckle, I add "You deserve each other."

"Aw, thanks!" she hugs me again. "My god..." she's starting to lose her breath from all this excitement. "...I'm, like, high on life. This is... just wow."

You can't be around this much unbridled happiness and not feel at least a little buzzed, so I'm more enthusiastic in returning my hug this time.

"I feel like I can fly!" she giggles before letting me go and pirouetting some more. "Not just float, but take three jumps and fly!" She does jump in the air, but doesn't fly- not that it fazes her. "Wow... I cannot believe this. I cannot freaking _believe_ this!"

She finds her way around to the other side of my car, and sees the large dent. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Right now, really, it isn't. It can wait. I'll be pissed later. I don't wanna burden her with my anger. And really, I don't have that much. "I can get it buffed out."

"Heh, well, whatever you say, Doug," she giggles. Good to see I'm not fazing her. "Anyway," she gives me a last hug before saying "I've gotta go... continue spreading my happiness."

"Continue spreading happiness?"

"Course!" She laughs, and then emphasizes her next sentences with an improptu interpretive dance. "All this damn ecstasy is gonna overwhelm me should I hold it all. So I'm just gonna run around, being happy, and spreading my good luck and good will around to everyone I run into until I wear myself out and can come to my senses!"

I grin ear-to-ear. "You're doing good! Good luck! And have fun planning the wedding!"

"Thanks! You too!" I know she didn't mean for me to have fun planning the wedding, obviously. I'm in love, but not putting the cart before ye ol' horse. Before I can tell her goodbye, she's already dashing around the corner, light as air.

I sigh with a smile and go to logically assess my car's damage. I open the passenger side door so I can see the interior of the car. I step into it, and then slip and fall, as I have stepped on something slippery.

I look down. Holy crap, I've stepped on the plastic cover of the scrapbook!

"Yes!" I grin ear to ear, picking it up out of the right side of the car. So I put it there after all! I needn't be so fatalistic about things.

I lift it up and shut the car door, and sit down on the bus bench. I'll get to this situation later. Right now, I feel effervescent. I'm not about to ballet through the streets like Peach, but seeing as God apparently approves now, I can go ahead and spread my goodwill and happiness to at least one beautiful person.

Life is good.

**A/N Thanks Aurora for the good cheer, and I know you'll do great at Cornish! **

**So, now that am I chill, do I regret typing this? I'd like to hope not. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**MoD**


End file.
